Action
by C.Flynn
Summary: The past 7 years have led to this very day. You can feel it in your bones that this is the day Lily Evans says yes. You've just got to find the courage to say those 5 little words one more time. - Companion to Contemplation. Not necessary to have read it though. 7th year


Action

Disclaimer – I own nothing

You're shaken out of your thoughts by Padfoot, you follow him out McGonagall's room blindly. Because this is it. You've decided today's the day. The very last time you'll ask, hopefully the very last time you'll have to. The past 7 years have led to this very day. You can feel it in your bones that this is the day Lily Evans says yes. You've just got to find the courage to say those 5 little words one more time. The 3 of them are chatting away about how pointless a transfiguration lesson was, joking, laughing. Padfoot turns around, starts laughing at you, you were staring at her the whole time Prongs, he says. But you don't hear. You're plotting the best way to get her alone. The perfect opportunity. Moony joins in, when doesn't he stare at her. You're almost by the lake at this point, still debating, still trying to find the best way not to screw this up. And that's when you hear her.

You start to panic. Why is she following you, calling for you. You're not ready for this interaction yet. You haven't planned what to say yet. It's a disaster waiting to happen. You leave the others, head towards her. She's so glad she caught you, and if you're not too busy, could you possibly patrol with her tonight, the 6th years got a detention. That's it, she's leaving. You vaguely remember nodding, agreeing, she was looking at you funny, asked you if you were okay. You nodded. Again. Why does she leave you speechless, it's been 3 years! You thought you'd matured slightly, she's your friend, and you should really be able to have a conversation. Then you realise why. It's because today you've been too nervous to think about anything but the question you desperately need to ask her. You haven't thought of anything else. You realise you probably just missed your chance and you sit down with the others, a blank stare on your face. Hang on. Patrols, alone, with her, tonight. This is it.

The blank stare disappears, and a smile takes over. Padfoot asks if you're high, and if he can join your buzz. In your happiness you explain. Padfoot groans, and turns back to an equally enjoyable conversation with Moony about charms. You don't care, because tonight is going to be the beginning of the rest of your life. You've always said you were destined to be with her, born to make her happy. Tonight, you make it happen.

For the rest of the day you wander round the castle, lost in thought. You don't see her all day, although that's probably because you're using the map to avoid her. You don't want to ruin it already, or blurt something inappropriate out. You're trying the best you can to not fuck this relationship up before it's even started. You ate lunch in the kitchens, haven't been to your shared common room all day, because you can't risk seeing her before tonight. You want this to be perfect. You stood in the bathroom practising what to say for an hour earlier, though you won't admit that to anyone, especially not her, or the boys. Imagine what they'd say. She's say it was cute, or something as equally pathetic, and the boys, well you'd still be hearing about it 10 years from now. Every opportunity to embarrass you and they'd take it, although, you admit you'd do the same. You've barely spoken to anyone today, except the first year you promised to tutor, before you decided this was going to be the biggest day of your life, and even then you weren't really there in mind. You blew something up in potions, your partner, Marlene yelled at you, Slughorn yelled at you, but you didn't pay attention to anyone, except her, she was stifling a giggle. That's a good sign right?

You're outside the Heads Rooms now. Pacing up and down, you're early. You glance at the map; she's inside, still in her room. You picture her lying on her bed, reading some God awful muggle book, Pride and Prejudice probably. You've never understood that book, or why she likes it so much. But if she'd agree to go out with you, you'd quote it every day for her; buy her every copy in existence if she wanted it. You've got nothing else worthwhile to spend the Potter fortune on. Well, when she agrees to marry you, you'll go all out, but let's not jump ahead just yet. You've still got to make the first step. You start tapping your foot, it's a nervous thing, but unfortunately she comes out at just that time, apologizes for being late, over and over. You've made her guilty. Maybe she'll agree to a date now? You remember you've tried that, last year, several times over in fact. It never did. Change of plans.

You wander leisurely round the castle, swapping stories of home, opinions on lessons, jokes. You're in no rush for this patrol to end. You never are when they're with her, it's when you get paired with anyone else it's a chore. She tells you that you seem a little of today. You laugh; it must just be an after effect of the mishap in potions, maybe a lack of sleep or something. And conversation resumes as normal.

You realise suddenly that you've almost made it back to the Common room and you've made no headway in asking the burning question. You stand there gawping, looking for the right words, spluttering out sounds as she heads inside. Your fist clenches, you've missed your chance. You were so sure today was the day, and you missed it, because apparently maturing means you've lost that Gryffindor courage you treasured so much. You're about to punch something, when her head pops outside the portrait. The something happens. You don't know whether to laugh, cry or get really angry. Because those words she says, they're yours. She's not meant to say them. She's not allowed to. Those 5 words you've been dying to say all day. She's stolen them. She asks so innocently too, almost as if she knows you've been trying to say them. Go out with me Potter. You can't speak. Again, it's happened to often today. You have to do something though, standing there in shock isn't the best look in the world. You do the only thing you can think of. You kiss her. And it's right. You were right. The past 17 years of your life have led up to this very day. It might not have gone to plan, but finally, finally you've done it. You've captured Lily Evans. The past few years, you think, were worth it, because now, you don't ever have to let her go. You don't plan on it.


End file.
